Rain
by Lovara
Summary: [Birthday Gift] Hujan membuat mereka bersatu. Spesial ulang tahun Zitao tercinta. Yifan x Tao Fanfiction. Yaoi. No Crack.


**Rain**

**...**

Harusnya Tao menuruti perkataan Luhan untuk tidak terlalu lama berada tempat latihan wushu. Langit sedang tidak bersahabat hari ini. Sejak pagi mendung sudah menggantung, dan sekarang hujan turun dengan deras. Tao berlari menghindari tetesan air hujan. Dari kejauhan ia melihat halte bus kecil, tujuan Tao adalah meneduh sebentar disana sambil menunggu hujan reda. Tao terkejut melihat orang yang sudah berada dihalte bus duluan.

**...**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: M/PWP**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Tao tinggal disebuah desa kecil di China. Jarak sekolah dan rumahnya hanya bisa ditempuh dengan bus yang lewat setiap 3 jam sekali. Tao berdiri gugup sambil menahan dingin. Sebagian seragamnya sudah basah oleh air hujan. Tao tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yifan disini. Namja tampan dengan rambut pirangnya itu nampak duduk tenang sambil menatap air hujan yang turun.

"Kau tidak duduk?" suara Yifan hampir tenggelam oleh derasnya air hujan.

"Huh? Ah- I-iya..." Tao merutuk dalam hati karena merasa gugup.

Sebenarnya diam-diam Tao menyukai Yifan. Pembawaannya yang tenang sepertinya berhasil menarik perhatian Tao.

Tidak ada percakapan dari keduanya. Yifan masih diam diujung bangku dan Tao diam sambil menahan dingin diujung yang satu.

"Seharusnya aku membawa jaket" rutuk Tao pelan.

"Kau anak kelas satu kan?" kata Yifan sambil menatap Tao.

"Eh? I-iya" jawab Tao.

"Bukankah anak kelas satu sudah pulang sejak tadi?" kata Yifan lagi.

"A-aku ikut ekstra wushu, jadi pulang lebih lama" jawab Tao.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi. Tao sibuk menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat.

Srek...

Sebuah jaket tersampir dipundak Tao.

"Eh...?"

"Pakai itu. Sepertinya kau kedinginan"

Rupanya Tao tidak sadar kalau sekarang Kris sudah duduk disebelahnya dan meminjamkan jaketnya untuk Tao.

Wajah Tao merona karena melihat Yifan hanya memakai kaos tipis dibalik jaketnya tadi. Jaket yang Tao pakai pun tercium wangi maskulin Yifan.

"Ge-gege tidak kedinginan?" tanya Tao takut-takut.

"Sedikit," jawab Yifan singkat.

"Ki-kita bisa memakai jaketnya berdua jika Gege merasa dingin," kata Tao menggeser duduknya agar dekat dengan Yifan.

Grep...

Tanpa tanda, Yifan langsung memeluk Tao. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Tao bisa merasakan deru napas dari Yifan.

"Ge-gege...?"

"Bukankah kau ingin membuatku hangat?" kata Yifan tepat ditelinga Tao.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" kata Tao coba melepaskan pelukan Yifan.

"Kau lupa dimana kita? Sebuah halte bus dengan hutan disekelilingnya. Dan bus tercepat akan datang 1 jam lagi" ucap Yifan.

Tao rasa sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ia merasakan dada Yifan yang sangat bidang. Detak jantung Yifan terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya.

"Ap-apa Gege sudah hangat?" tanya Tao yang nanti akan dia sesali.

Yifan diam sejenak. Tanpa basa-basi Yifan membawa Tao kedalam pangkuannya. Kini Tao berhadapan dengan Yifan dengan posisi kakinya tertekuk.

"Ge-gege..." cicit Tao.

"Bukankah kau tadi bertanya apakah aku sudah merasa hangat atau belum, hum?" bisik Yifan sensual.

Tao hanya bisa diam. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan dipundak Yifan, menjaga agar ia tidak terjatuh. Sedangkan tangan Yifan berada dipinggang ramping Tao.

Chup...

Yifan mengecup sekilas bibir Tao. Tao membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

Chup...

Yifan mengecup bibir Tao, tapi kali ini lebih lama. Yifan menekan tenguk Tao untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yifan mengigit bibir bawah Tao, ia segera memasukkan lidahnya saat Tao membuka mulutnya.

**...**

Tao mengerang pelan saat tangan Yifan mulai masuk kedalam seragam sekolahnya. Jari-jari panjang Yifan dengan lihai memainkan nipple Tao yang sudah menegang, entah karena udara dingin atau rangsangan yang Yifan berikan.

Bibir tebal Yifan turun perlahan, sasarannya kini leher jenjang Tao yang seolah meminta untuk dilukis. Yifan menjilati leher Tao menimbulkan erangan si pemilik. Suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir kissable Tao membuat Yifan semakin semangat membuat lukisan pada bibir Tao.

Yifan menatap Tao yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan mata sayu, bibir merah, dan leher penuh dengan kiss mark. Yifan menyeringai saat melihat bagian bawah Tao yang sedikit menggembung.

"Menyukai ini, sayang?" Yifan meremas milik Tao yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ahh..." erang Tao menahan nikmat.

Yifan dengan cepat membuka celana Tao sehingga milik Tao terbebas.

"Kau cepat sekali tegang, baby~" kata Yifan sambil mengocok milik Tao pelan.

"Hmm..Ahh..."

Yifan menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merasa Tao akan klimaks. Tao menatap kesal Yifan yang menunda rasa nikmatnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang, akan ku berikan kenikmatan lebih dari ini"

Yifan membaringkan Tao dibangku halte. Kemeja putih yang merupakan seragam Tao sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Yifan mengulum nipple Tao dengan rakus, sementara nipple yang satunya ia manjakan dengan jari-jari panjang Yifan.

"Ughh...Ge~ Ahh..."

Milik Tao yang tegang bergesekan dengan perut Yifan. Tao sudah setengah naked, sedangkan Yifan masih memakai kaos putih dan celana panjang sekolahnya. Ciuman Yifan turun, sekarang Yifan berhadapan dengan milik yang menegang.

Tao mendesah kencang saat Yifan mengulum miliknya. Tao meremas rambut Yifan sebagai pelampiasannya. Tao merasakan miliknya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ge...Ahhh..."

Tao mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam mulut Yifan. Tanpa rasa jijik, Yifan menelan cairan Tao yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Ma-maaf Ge," ucap Tao takut Yifan akan marah padanya.

Yifan langsung menyambar bibir Tao. Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Mereka berciuman seolah tak ada hari lagi esok. Tao merasakan milik Yifan yang menegang dibalik celana sekolahnya. Tao menarik kepalanya mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Yifan menatap Tao tidak suka.

"A-apa aku perlu melakukan apa yang Gege lakukan padaku tadi?" tanya Tao pelan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" kata Yifan.

"A-aku tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi aku bisa meniru Gege tadi"

Kali ini Yifan duduk dan Tao berada didepannya dengan posisi jongkok. Milik Yifan sudah sangat tegang. Tao menggenggam milik Yifan yang ukurannya lebih besar dan lebih panjang dari miliknya.

Yifan mulai mengerang nikmat saat Tao mengocok pelan miliknya. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan service yang Tao berikan padanya.

"Masukan sayang, masukan kedalam mulut mu..." perintah Yifan dilanda nafsu.

Tao memasukkan milik Yifan kedalam mulutnya, hanya setengah dari milik Yifan yang muat dalam mulutnya. Tao mulai meniru gerakan Yifan saat tadi mengulum miliknya.

"Aahhh...Kau pintar...sekali..." Yifan menahan hasratnya untuk segera membobol hole Tao sekarang.

Tangan Tao dengan cekatan memijat milik Yifan yang tidak muat dalam mulutnya dan meremas pelan kedua bola kembar milik Yifan. Tao merasakan milik Yifan berkedut dalam mulutnya.

Crott...

Yifan menyemburkan cairannya kedalam mulut Tao. Tao hampir tersedak saat cairan Yifan keluar begitu banyaknya.

**...**

Tao mengecengkram bangku halte dengan erat saat Yifan mulai bermain dengan holenya. Lidah Yifan menusuk-nusuk hole Tao yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Tao mendesah kencang saat Yifan memasukkan jari panjangnya ke dalam hole Tao. Dua jari panjang Yifan masuk.

"Tahan sedikit sayang, setelah ini kau akan merasa nikmat," kata Yifan sambil mengin-outkan jarinya pada hole Tao.

Tao mendesah saat jari Yifan menyentuh sesuatu dalam dirinya. Yifan menyeringai, ia berhasil menemukan titik sweetpot milik Tao. Yifan menarik keluar jarinya, ia melihat raut wajah Tao yang merasa kecewa.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mendesahkan namaku, baby~" kata Kris sambil mengocok miliknya. Ia siap memasuki Tao.

Ujung milik Yifan berhasil masuk. Tao mengerang sakit.

Jleb...

Yifan memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hentak. Tao menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit. Yifan masih belum bergerak.

"Aku akan bergerak..." ucap Yifan. Tao mengangguk pelan.

Yifan menggeram nikmat saat miliknya dijepit dinding hole Tao yang begitu ketat. Yifan menggenjot Tao dengan semangat. Hujan yang turun pun tidak menghentikan nafsu Yifan untuk bercinta dengan Tao. Dengan posisi Tao yang menungging semakin menbuat Yifan lebih mudah untuk menumbuk sweetpot Tao berkali-kali. Tangan Yifan meremas bongkahan pantat Tao yang terasa sangat pas ditangannya.

Tao mendesahkan nama Yifan berkali-kali saat Yifan berhasil menumbuk titik rangsangnya. Keadaan Tao sekarang sudah full naked, sedangkan Yifan masih menggunakan kaos dan celananya, hanya bagian resleting celana saja yang terbuka.

"Ahh...Ahh...Aaah...Yifan Ge..."

Tao merasakan miliknya akan mengeluarkan cairan sebentar lagi.

"Bersama... sayang..." ucap Yifan disela kegiatannya menggenjot Tao.

Tao dan Yifan menyemburkan cairan mereka bersama-sama. Cairan milik Yifan memenuhi hole Tao. Yifan menyabut miliknya, cairan miliknya keluar dari hole Tao. Pemandangan itu membuat miliknya kembali tegang.

Yifan menarik Tao agar duduk diatas pangkuannya. Tao menyandarkan punggunya pada dada bidang Yifan. Tangan Yifan mulai memainkan nipple Tao. Tao kembali mendesah mendapatkan rangsangan dari Yifan. Yifan menekuk kedua kaki Tao, hole Tao terlihat berkedut minta diisi lagi oleh milik Yifan. Yifan menggenggam miliknya dan mulai memasukkannya lagi.

"Nghh..." Tao merasakan nikmat saat semua milik Yifan kembali memenuhi holenya.

"Bergeraklah sendiri sayang~" bisik Yifan.

Tao mengangkat pinggulnya dan menghentakkannya dengan kuat, membuat milik Yifan semakin terbenam dalam holenya. Keduanya mengerang nikmat. Tao semakin cepat menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Tangan Yifan memijat milik Tao dengan cepat dari belakang. Tao semakin merasa nikmat saat milik Yifan menumbuk sweetpotnya.

**...**

Tao tidak menyangka akan bercinta dengan Yifan. Sudah sebulan ini Tao selalu menatap Yifan dari kejauhan. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk Yifan. Yifan terlihat sangat sempurna dimata Tao. setelah sesi bercinta mereka yang cukup lama, Yifan memakaikan jaketnya untuk Tao karena seragam atas Tao sudah basah dan kotor oleh cairan cinta mereka.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Yifan pada Tao.

Tao tahu maksud dari perkataan Yifan pun merona. "Ti-tidak"

"Setelah hujan reda aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Yifan menatap tetesan air hujan.

"Eh? Tidak usah Ge, bukan kah rumah kita tidak searah?" tolak Tao halus.

"Apa karena tidak searah maka aku tidak boleh mengantar kekasihku pulang?" kata Yifan.

Mata Tao berkedip lucu. Yifan yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Kau sekarang kekasihku, baby Tao~" Yifan mengecup pipi tembam Tao yang menggemaskan.

"Aku? Kekasih?" ucap Tao masih heran.

Yifan mengangguk. "Kau berhasil merebut perhatianku selama satu bulan ini. Dan ternyata Tuhan mempertemukan kita disini"

"Gege menyukaiku?" tunjuk Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sangat menyukai mu sayang~. Ada apa? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih"

"Mungkin terdengar sangat memalukan mengatakan ini setelah kita bercinta, tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Huang Zitao?"

Tao menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Panda menggemaskan ini semakin terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat malu-malu.

"Aku mau..." jawab Tao disela jari tangannya.

"Terima kasih sayang~"

Yifan menyingkirkan telapak tangan Tao dan mencium bibir Tao. Kali ini mereka berciuman dengan lembut ditemani suara hujan.

**E N D**

_Kris: Tumben bikin enceh dan gue gak nista -_-_

_Me: Bicik ah remahan rengginang -_- udah dibuatin enceh gak makasih -_- ntar aku buatin Zitao enceh sama om-om diluar sana -_-_

_Kris: *sungkem* Iya deh, makasih udah buatin enceh Kristao lagi *cipok*_

_Me: /blushing/_

_Tao: GEGE NGAPAIN?!_

_Kris: Ng-nggak ngapa-ngapain kok yank _TT_TT

_Me: Tabok aja nak tabok itu mas gigi *kompor*_

_Kris: *semburan gas elpiji 3kg*_

**Ciyee Zitao ultah :v**

**Happy birthday Huang Zitao :* selamat ulang tahun anak emak yang paling unyu :***

**Ngetik ff nya Cuma 2 jam, jadi maapkan daku kalo hasilnya seperti biasa ambureguel :***

**#HappyTaoDay #HappyZiTaoDay #HappyPandaTaoDay #HappyPandanyaNagaDay #HappyAnakGueDay #HappyBininyYifanDay #HappyBininyaOmPedoDay #HappyKungfuPandaTaoDay**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW WOEY ! GA REVIEW SOOMAN MELAYANG ! **


End file.
